


Bring Back The Warmth

by LadyMidnight



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight/pseuds/LadyMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta being Vegeta and Goku seeing through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2003, I think, so please bear with me. Just thought I’d share it and relive the nostalgia of being a newly awaken fangirl so many years ago.  
> It’s a songfic, so listening to Going Under by Evanescence while reading might create the conflicting mood I was trying to describe.

_[Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me]_

 

I'm standing in my room, looking at the perfect white walls, the perfectly made bed and the perfect folded clothes lying on the bed. My perfect room!

I, myself look like hell though, with blood running down the left side of my head, the bloody fists and all of the bruises and wounds. I think about the moment you held me in your arms to keep me from running away.

 

_[Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily by you._

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

_I'm dying again]_

 

***Flash back***

"Vegeta, relax! What's gotten into you?" he asked and tightened his grip to hold me still.

"Let go of me!" I growled. I needed to get away. The feel of his chest pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around me was driving me insane!

"Let go!" I growled again and writh my body in his embrace.

"Vegeta…?" he loosened his grip and I got away.

***End of flash back***

 

_[I'm going under._

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever._

_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under]_

 

I decide to go take a shower and drop my clothes on the floor.

It feels so good to have the burning hot water running down my body. Makes me relaxed, I guess.

The shampoo I use smells of strawberry and so do the body soap. I don't really know why but somehow I have gotten to like that smell. It's fresh yet sweet.

When I've finished the shower I wrap a towel around my waist. The mirror shows a blurred reflection of me. I let two fingers run across the mirror, creating a line that reflects my eyes clearly.

So empty they are!

 

_[Blurring and starring the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not]_

 

How can this possible have happened to me? Why?

How come everything suddenly went upside down?

I've been so close to reveal myself several times. Sometimes I wonder why I even keep it a secret. But then the reason comes clear into my mind. It would bring disrespect, more hatred and humiliation.

But what if it could bring the warmth back into me? The warmth that I lost a long time ago? Maybe I should give it a try?

"No! Don't think like that!" I order myself.

 

_[Always confusing the thoughts in my head._

_So I can't trust myself anymore._

_I'm dying again]_

 

I slowly open the bathroom door. Tired, I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me. I remove the clothes lying on my bed and notice that the balcony door is open.

Did I get in that way? Probably.

I close it and is about to get into bed when a very familiar energy appears behind me. I freezes and unable to move, I starts to speak.

"What now?" I sneer.

"I've figured it out!" his normally so cheery and foolish voice does actually sound serious, though still with a hint of silliness.

"What?" I ask and turn to face him.

"What's wrong with you!"

 

_[I'm going under._

_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever._

_I've got to break through]_

 

Fear rushes over me.

Is it possible that he really knows?

I think my fear and surprise are shown all over me because he doesn’t seem to doubt when he speaks.

"Oh Kami! It is true!-Isn't it?"

He knows!

 

_[So go on and scream._

_Scream at me, I'm so far away._

_I won't be broken again._

I've got to breath, I can’t keep going under]

 

I nod slowly, though I don't want to. But I can't help it! My eyes are locked on his and a flush of shame and embarrassment creeps into my cheeks.

He steps closer and stops right in front of me. A smirk crawls over his lips. Something he must have picked up from me.

"Kakarot?" I whisper, insecure and trembling, preparing myself for his anger or laughter.

But none of it comes. He just bends down and kiss me lightly on the mouth.

Our lips only touch for few seconds then he pulls away from me and smile, his eyes shining bright.

"I'm glad I was right"

Then he disappears.

The heat rushes over me and a smile creeps over my lips. My knees go weak and I feel lightheaded, a comfortable warmth spreading through my body.

 

THE END!


End file.
